


Love Bite

by Bunsandpups



Category: Being Human (US/Canada)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5056792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunsandpups/pseuds/Bunsandpups
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sally can't stand to see Aidan suffer; he's desperate enough to take her up on her offer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Bite

            Sally leaned back against the couch, tilting her head at Aidan. He’d been trying to hard to abstain from live blood again, and he seemed agonized sitting next to her.

            “Aidan… You know the only person who’s gonna stay down on you is you, right?” She placed her hand over his, a little shocked to find it cooler than usual. Maybe the lack of blood meant he wasn’t feeling well.

            “Sally, I can’t do that.” He brushed a curl back behind her ear, trying to give her a soft smile. It looked more like a grimace. “I want to keep you and Josh safe. I can’t do that if I’m drinking live.”

            Sally patiently pulled up the sleeve of her sweater, exposing her wrist. She held her arm out, trying to suppress any tremors. If Aidan thought she was scared, even for a moment, he would never go through with this.

            “Aidan, drink. You’ll feel better.” She paused for a moment, watching him get ready to launch into another moralistic debate with her. “I would feel bad if you didn’t. I want you to be okay.” He’d been there for her before; why couldn’t he let her be there for him now?

            Aidan wasn’t sure if it was her words, the pulse thumping away in her wrist, or the scent of fresh blood that finally got to him. He pulled her arm to his mouth and bit gently, fangs sinking into the flesh. Immediately he felt relief, quenching the thirst inside him. He registered that Sally had made a noise of pain, but he wasn’t able to really attend to her right now. His world had become a single point, honing in on the rich taste spilling into his lips.

            The pain Sally felt initially was replaced with a giddy, warm feeling by the time Aidan pulled away. She felt heady as he put pressure on the bite. He would bandage it properly in a moment. She wanted to say something, but no words seemed appropriate.

            With some part of her mind telling her this was wrong, she leaned into him and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. Some part of her was disturbed that she could taste her own blood, but the rest of her was simply glad to have shared such an intimate moment of vulnerability with him.

**Author's Note:**

> I really wish we had seen more Sally/Aidan; I think they would be incredibly fluffy. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
